Zero
by CynicalThanatologist
Summary: The convicted murderer meets the escaped weapon.


**Zero**

**Chapter 1:** The Gateway

**Summary: **The convicted murderer meets the escaped weapon.

**Warnings:** Language, for now.

**A/N:** I never watched Pitch Black so I'm going to start off with right after Shazza and Johns knock out Riddick and Johns chains him in the ship(I'm assuming he's chained in the ship) from there the plot will completely change due to my character appearing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Black or any of its characters.

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF HUNTER/GRATZNER**

The survivors all surveyed the planet they were marooned on. The barren planet was a hot desert-scape orbited by three suns promising everlasting daylight. Johns looked at the other survivors. "We're safe now, he's chained and unconscious." They looked around at each other but didn't voice any objections as they stayed in the shade that the ship provided them. As the survivors all talked amongst themselves, Fry walked over to Johns.

"Are sure he's secured?" Johns looked angered.

"Of course I'm sure he's 'securely' chained _and_ knocked out. 'Course he'll eventually come to." Fry nodded solemnly.

**MEANWHILE IN BLUESTONE INSTITUTE**

**Normal POV**

The man in the white lab coat walked towards the cage with his eyes on the notebook that he was currently looking over. He read over yesterday's entry when they named her.

"Subject: Caliban Madley

Cage Number: Zero

Sex: Female

Age: 19

Species: Unknown

Genus: Humanoid

Known Abilities: Ill-defined telepathic perception; she 'sees' and foretells the future; she can 'feel' peoples emotions and sense their thoughts; she can see a person's life merely by touching them.

Report: Subject is laboratory-bred. Subject seems to be quite taken with her name; she even willingly wears the dog tag that we've given her. She has voluntarily spent her life, nineteen years, in this facility. She has black elbow-length curls which she refuses to cut, and assessing cold violet eyes. Physically she is a creature of extraordinary grace almost like she was born for the sole purpose of combat. Intellectually she is an unparalleled genius. We are uncertain if she has more abilities but we are determined to find out. She seems cooperative but it is still undetermined whether she can be let loose. If in time she can be controlled she'd make the perfect weapon."

He closed the notebook once he reached her cage. He took the keys and began to unlock it.

**Caliban's POV**

As I heard the cage unlock I didn't bother with moving but instead chose to stay in the fetal position I was in. My black curly hair served as a curtain hiding my face from the scientist that was approaching. Footsteps came to a stop three feet from me but I didn't budge. "Get up; we're going to resume our tests." A male voice said from above me. What Cartwright, the scientist, failed to mention was which form of tests they'd perform on me today. "Get up, bitch." His foot moved to kick me but with an unnatural speed I stopped his leg and slammed him into the wall across the room. I shuddered involuntarily at his most recent memory as he sprawled to the floor glaring weakly at me. I moved to a sitting position, my legs stretched out in front of me, and leaned on the wall.

"I have a name. One _you_ gave me, you sorry excuse for a _human_." He smiled at me. I dug in the pockets of my khaki jeans looking for a hair tie as he studied me. Finding one I tied my hair up in a high bun and casually set my hands on my lap.

"You were awake for that, girl?" My hand went subconsciously to the single dog tag on a chain around my neck. Cartwright's eyes drifted to it.

"I was asleep for surfeit of things and awake for a plethora of things." He looked at me.

"Does that distinction make sense to you?" I laughed at that.

"I was awake that day you gave me cage 'Zero'. I must say for scientists that make new discoveries daily that's kind of unimaginative, even for a cage."

He glared at me. "As I recall you didn't offer any complaints." I nodded at that.

"I didn't because 'Zero' is perfectly relative to my…unknown ability." He eyed me curiously. "Did you know that zero can be something else entirely?" His brows furrowed in confusion. "Zero minus zero is hollow, empty, yawning open. A gateway," He continued to look at me in silence trying to absorb my words. After awhile I spoke again. "I want out." I ignored his laughter as I continued to rub my dog tag.

"You won't make it out of Bluestone, _Caliban_." The way that my name escaped his mouth sickened me. But I managed a smile of my own. I took out a couple false bricks from the wall next to me and took out the ratty duffel bag that I'd hidden there. It consisted of clothes, money, guns, and a few blades.

"Watch me." And I got up as a round swirling blue sphere the size of a keyhole manifested itself before me. I felt it inside me, the way it twisted and turned. The way it was feeding off my energy. How I let it grow bigger and stronger from my concentration and focus. I waited as it grew bigger and shifted my gaze to the man still sprawled on the floor. His eyes widened in shock. "Throw me your notebook." I commanded. His eyes widened further in shock as he unwillingly threw me the book. I wiped of imaginary dirt from my black t-shirt. "You might want to reevaluate your relationship with your assistant. What's her name? Leslie. It's only a matter of time before your _wife_ Martha finds out."

His eyes narrowed but he didn't comment on my statement. "Where does that lead?" His scientific mind questioned despite his state of awe. I tucked the composition notebook into the back pocket of my snug khaki jeans and adjusted the duffel on my shoulder. Then I gave him my best smirk.

"Not here." I stepped into the gateway and left him in the cage that used to be mine.

**OUTSIDE OF THE HUNTER/GRATZNER**

Jack, the Imam and the other survivors were talking while they sat in the shade. Johns and Fry were conversing amongst themselves about finding food and water when it happened. A few yards away the air twisted and turned, the desert blowing in the wind that was coming from nothing. Jack spotted it first. "What's that?!" The others looked at the direction just as a blue swirling sphere the size of a doorway erupted in the sky and a woman fell out of it with a resounding, "SHHHIT!!!" The girl hit the desert floor and didn't move. The doorway closed like the popping of a soap bubble.

Fry looked at the curious survivors. "Stay here," She ordered. Johns and Fry exchanged a look and ran towards the girl. She knelt beside her and checked her pulse. "She's alive, help me." Johns heaved an aggravated sigh but picked her up bridal style and they both took her back to the Hunter/Gratzner.

* * *

There's the first chapter. Please review.


End file.
